Goodbye, Joan
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: ¿Por qué Arthur puso tanto empeño en que Jeanne debía de morir? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del inglés cuando consiguió aquello que anhelaba? Un extraño sentimiento... Su Maid


**¿Por qué considerar que Arthur mató a Jeanne por que él quería a Francis? En _Goodbye, Joan_, le he querido dar una nueva visión a la visión que se tiene sobre aquel momento en la Guerra de los Cien años. La muerte de Jeanne. Está hecho como un Arthur x Jeanne, sin embargo siempre he pensado en ello como una relación en la que Arthur quiere a Jeanne, pero ella nunca le corresponderá.**

**Tras ésto, os deseo una buena lectura.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Himaruya. Yo solo me tuve una tarde de aburrimiento y feels por escribir sobre Arthur x Jeanne.**_

* * *

_**Goodbye, Joan**_

Permanecía con el rostro sereno mirando la imponente hoguera que cada vez se acercaba más al cuerpo de la francesa. La mano cerrada en un puño temblaba y se apretaba más a cada palabra que el país galo gritaba hacia la joven mientras tenía que ser sujetado por varios hombres para evitar que se precipitara de un salto hacia la pira y liberara a la condenada por bruja

Y ella… ella solo miraba el crucifijo que el sacerdote que se había encargado de darle la última confesión alzaba en un puño a petición de la francesa. Pero el inglés sabía que en el fondo miraba metros más atrás, al que no dejaba de lanzar improperios.

Aquello hizo que Arthur la odiara más. ¿Por qué no le podía mirar a él? ¿Por qué no podía él ser dueño de las últimas palabras, en apenas un movimiento de labios, de la francesa? ¿Ser dueño de ese "Je t'aime"?

Él que le había visitado día tras día a su celda. Le había dicho la verdad sobre su proceso y le había dado la solución de escapar. Pero ella siguió siendo tan altanera, se negó a recibir su ayuda y obtuvo lo que merecía.

¡Y eso que él fue bondadoso con ella! No fue capaz de tocarla, ni aun cuando pretendía hacerle todo el daño que pudiera arrancándole ese título, "La pucelle" junto a su virginidad en los últimos días de cautiverio. Pero no lo pudo hacer. Tenerla desnuda y aprisionado contra la pared, rezándole a su Dios, a sus santos y a todos sus protectores. Solo con tocar sus labios con los propios ya estaba sintiendo que cometía la más impuras de las profanaciones. Y aun así ella… Ella tuvo la desfachatez y la insolencia de decirle, pegada contra la pared, cuando él salía de su celda

—Merci, Monsieur Anglaterre…

¡Tenía la osadía de hablarle en aquel idioma! Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar, su mano ya había cruzado su mejilla y la había tirado al suelo. Arrastrándose por el suelo, Arthur vio como llegaba hasta la esquina más alejada a él. Observa como su cuerpo desnudo encogido contra la pared y como esa mejilla coge un tono rojizo, artificial, a diferencia de cuando la ve con el francés que es de hermosa vergüenza.

Y la odia más que nunca porque sabe que a él nunca le mirará de tal forma, jamás bajará la mirada ni le titubearía la voz cuando le hablase.

Se obliga a salir de la celda antes de que vaya a romper aquella promesa que le ha hecho en secreto de no hacerle daño… más del que sabe que puede aguantar.

Pero es que ella tiene la culpa de todo. Podía perfectamente haberle defendido a él, haber luchado contra Francia a su lado, haberle querido a él. Él tenía que haber sido el que curará sus heridas y no Francis.

Ella pertenecía a una de las zonas que ya estaban casi contralada por la corona inglesa, ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan católica y rendirle su tributo al galo? Ella misma tuvo la culpa de su muerte.

Él ya se lo había dicho el día en que descubrió a William Glasdale discutiendo con ella a gritos.

—Stay with me—Le pidió una vez despachó a William, mientras la sujetaba por la muñeca con una mano.

—Jamais—Y aquella fue la primera vez que Arthur le puso la mano encima.

Cuando se prometió que si la francesa no era de él, si la francesa no luchaba a su lado, sino podía lograr que se rindiera a sus pies y que le abriera el corazón solo a él, entonces la francesa no sería de ningún hombre.

Poco más de tres años después, reafirmó esa promesa cuando dio la orden de que incendiarán la pira. Y un poco de arrepentimiento se vislumbró en aquel gesto cuando alguien que busca tal venganza llevaría él mismo la llama que hiciera arder a la mujer.

Esperaba que se volviera a él desde la pira, una vez las llamas llegaron a su cuerpo. Esperaba que le pidiera perdón y suplicara una absolución a aquella pena. Aunque fuera en su maldita lengua, conociendo el pasado analfabeto de la muchacha. Él podría hacer que el sufrimiento acabará en un chasqueo de dedos. Sin embargo poco a poco vio como su cuerpo se iba quedando sin vida, como la mirada iba perdiendo el brillo que tanto le gustaba al inglés, y a todo hombre que la había conocido. Hubiera intercedido, hacer que las llamas se detuvieran cuando aún podía salvarse, aunque quedarían cicatrices para toda la vida en su cuerpo, daba igual, él la amaría de la misma forma, pero ver como aun en ese estado no dejaba de mirar a su nación, cuyas lágrimas caían por todo el rostro viendo como su ángel moría en un infierno, le echó para atrás.

¿Salvarla para que fuera otro quien se la quedara? Quizás eso estaba bien para los libros de literatura fantástica, pero no para él. Arthur Kirkland necesitaba la certeza de que la rubia le amaría a él por su acto, cosa que no parecía que fuera a ser.

Finalmente la joven lanzó una última exhalación antes de que su cuerpo, ya sin vida, fuera consumido por las llamas.

Cerró los ojos antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Atrás dejaba los gritos amenazadores que le dedicaba Francia, muchas de las palabras eran homicidas. ¿Así se sentía un hombre que había amado y había sido correspondido? ¿Se odiaba a si mismo por haber llevado a su Maid a la hoguera?

Muchos años después se encontró a sí mismo frente al Sena, sentado en su orilla, mirando el reflejo en el agua. Y obtuvo aquella respuesta. Odiaba aquella mirada que el agua le devolvía. Golpeó el reflejo con lágrimas en los ojos. No había sido consciente de lo que significaba el que hubiera llevado a la muerte a una mujer que amaba.

Si podía matar a alguien que le hacía sentir tales sentimientos, quizás es que no merecía amar a nadie.

Recordaba haber visto a Francis tras el suceso. Muchas veces. Demasiadas. Y aunque no lo demostrase, se le notaba el odio que le destilaba… También la había visto a ella. Siempre cerca del galo.

Miró de nuevo el reflejo en el agua y no pudo evitar proferir aquellas palabras.

—Sorry… I'm sorry so much…—Era la primera vez que la primera vez que las decía dirigidas a ella. El aire se revolvió y cuando Arthur alzó la cabeza la vio al otro lado del Sena. Con ese vestido blanco, ese cabello rubio y esa sonrisa que le hizo sacar un sonrojo y que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Movió los labios y solo se formó una palabra que hizo que al inglés se le abrieran mucho los ojos y se tuviera que contener para no llorar, no con ella delante.

—Thanks.

Había tenido que esperar centenarios para que esa sensación se fuera y solo con una palabra.

La francesa desapareció sin borrar la sonrisa y Arthur solo entonces comprendió lo que había pasado. Jeanne había dejado a Francis durante unos minutos para verle a él. Para aceptar su perdón. Sonrió al agua y el Sena le devolvió la sonrisa

—Goodbye, Joan.


End file.
